Slytherin
by Natsuhiro Juusan
Summary: File lama. Edited. Cerita ringan yang aneh, Harry sobatan sama Draco dll. Read and Review.


Slytherin

by : dragonie94

Summary : Cerita ringan yang aneh, Harry sobatan sama Draco dll. Read and Review.

Rate : K

Disclaimer : aku gak kan nyolong punya tante J.K, cuma minjem doang. Selain, itu karakter Seckiele Malcolm punya aku.

Ok, now, lets read!

"… Hermione Granger" "…GRYFFINDOR"

"…Susan Bones" "…HUFFLEPUFF"

"…Ronald Weasley" "…GRYFFINDOR"

"…Harry Potter" "…Gry…SLYTHERIN"

"ARGH………..!!!!!" teriak Harry sekencang-kencangnya.

* * *

"Mr. Potter…","Mr. Potter bangunlah" kata sesorang

"Ah.. apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Harry.

"Kau tiba-tiba saja pingsan begitu mengetahui kau masuk '_asrama_' mu" jawab seseorang itu dingin.

"Mana kaca mataku?" tanya Harry lagi. Dia tidak bisa melihat orang yang berbicara dengannya dengan jelas.

"Ini kaca matamu"jawab seseorang itu.

"Ya terima kasih." Lalu dipakailah kaca mata itu oleh Harry. Dan ketika ia melihat siapa yang bersamanya yang sedang berbicara dengannya. Dia berteriak dengan sangat kerasnya.

"PROFFESOR SNAPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Harry.

"Ya? Jika kau ingin memanggilku, kau tidak perlu teriak. Untung saja kau ada di asramaku, kalu tidak kukurangi 50 poin, dan kuberiakan detensi selama satu minggu. Bersikaplah lebih sopan Mr. Potter. Nikmatilah keberadaanmu di sini.. Sayang sekali, anak pasangan Potter tidak masuk Gryffindor, tapi masuk ke Slytherin… Dan akhirnya kukatakan, permisi." Kata Profesor Snape dingin, sambil berlalu meninggalkan Harry yang mulutnya masih ternganga dengan raut wajah yang tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

_Ampyun deh… apa aku ini gila? Aku? Aku ..masuk Slytherin? Bagaimana dengan teman-temanku… Ron? Atau si sok tahu Hermione? Aku rasa, aku lebih baik masuk asrama Gryffindor, dari pada masuk asrama Ssly… ah menyebutnya saja aku enggan sekali…_ pikir Harry.

Lebih baik aku masuk ke kamarku, putus Harry akhirnya.

* * *

Kriett (bunyi pintu kamar dibuka)… brak (bunyi pintu ditutup).

"Halo, Harry Potter..." kata seseorang dengan nada mengejek yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan dan tidak aneh adalah Draco Malfoy.

"Sudah kukatakan dari awal 'kan… sebaiknya pintar-pintarlah memilih teman… dan akhirnya memang kau akan berteman dengan kami… Selamat datang Mr. Harry Potter, senang rasanya bisa satu asrama denganmu" katanya dengan nada yang sangat menyebalkan, dilanjuti dengan tertawaan yang membahana dari kedua temanya Crabbe dan Goyle, dan Malfoy.

Harry hanya tersenyum masam, lalu menuju tempat tidurnya. Ia bingung. Apa yang harusnya ia lakukan? Apakah ia akan jadi teman-teman Malfoy, Crabbe, dan Goyle. Itu adalah pikiran yang menyedihkan baginya.

"Hei Potter, ayo makan… kau tidak ingin makan?" tanya Draco setelah berhenti tertawa tidak jelas.

"Kau duluan saja deh… aku makannya nanti saja.." kata Harry lesu.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita bareng-bareng saja" kata Draco.

"Aku akan menunggumu, kau sekarang adalah salah seorang dari kami… kita harus bersama-sama, karena itu.. aku, Crabbe dan Goyle akan menunggumu." Kata Draco memutuskan.

"Dan aku tahu, kau tidak begitu mengerti jalan di Hogwart ini, jadi lebih baik kau bersama-sama dengan kami." Katanya lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan makan sekarang… ayo" kata Harry yang kini akhirnya memutuskan makan bersama dengan mereka

* * *

Di lorong-lorong sekolah tercinta Hogwarts..

"Hey.. sudah dengar, kalau Harry Potter masuk Slytherin? Kukira dia akan masuk Gryffindor, ternyata masuk Slytherin, mengecewakan ya.." kata seorang anak perempuan Ravenclaw, kepada temannya.

"Ehm.." sela seorang anak perempuan Gryffindor, yang diketahui adalah Hermione Granger.

"Tidakkah itu tidak baik?? Menggossipi seseorang seperti itu? Mengganggu tahu!" katanya ketus sambil berlalu dengan angkuhnya dari kedua anak perempuan Ravenvlaw itu.

Harry yang tidak sengaja melihat kejadian itu, segera lari mengejar Hermione, meninggalkan Malfoy, Crabbe, dan Goyle.

"Hermione! Hermione tunggu!!" teriak Harry memanggil-manggil Hermione sambil berlari-lari mengejarnya.

"Hermione… fuh.. fuh.. akhirnya terkejar juga deh…" kata Harry sambil mengambil napas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hermione. Dengan menatap matanya sekilas lalu membuang muka.

"Terima kasih..heh..heh..heh.." kata Harry sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Hermione lagi. Kali ini ia berkata lebih angkuh dari sebelumnya. Di pikrannya semua anak Slytherin sama. Sombong, mendiskriminasi.

"Untuk pembelaanmu tentang_gosip tidak enak_ itu." kata Harry.

"Oh…, soal itu.., bukan masalah, kalau tidak ada hal yang lebih penting dari ini, aku mau pergi sekarang" kata Hermione dengan dinginnya.

"Tidak ada.. tapi bolehkah aku berteman denganmu?" tanya Harry.

"Tentu jika kau tidak semenyebalkan tiga teman di belakangmu itu!" kata Hermione dengan ketus sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang Harry.

Segera Harry memandang ke belakangnya. Dilihatnya Malfoy dengan kedua "bodyguard"nya Crabbe dan Goyle tepat berada di belakangnya.

"Hey, Granger, jangan bersikap begitu pada Harry! Dia adalah salah satu dari kami, jadi jika kau macam-macam dengan dia, kau juga akan berhadapan dengan kami!" kata Malfoy dengan yakinnya.

"Baiklah Harry, kalau begitu permisi, aku masih banyak urusan yang lebih penting dari ini." kata Hermione dengan ketusnya sambil berlalu.

"Oh, Harry.. sudahlah… untuk apa kau memusingkan dia, dia saja tak mengharapkanmu untuk jadi temannya, untuk apa kau mengemis padanya? Ayo, sebaiknya kita ke kelas Ramuan, kita nyaris telat nih" kata Draco sambil menarik tangan Harry.

* * *

"Baiklah selebritis kita, Harry Potter..yang tidak disangka-sangka masuk asramaku, Slytherin… well, Harry…" kata Profesor Snape, sambil menatap tajam Harry.

"Di mana kita dapat menemukan Bezoar?" tanyan Profesor Snape pada Harry.

"Ehm…"pikir Harry mengingat-ingat. Rasanya ia pernah dapat pertanyaan itu. Tapi kapan ya… pikirnya lagi.

Jeda sesaat, tampak Potter muda ini mengernyitkan wajah, tapi sekarang tidak lagi.

"Perut kambing…" jawab Harry dengan ragu-ragu.

"Tepat, kutambahkan 10 poin untuk Slytherin karena Mr. Potter dapat menjawab dengan benar." kata Snape dingin, sambil berlalu menuju ke mejanya.

Sebenarnya, dia mendapatkan jawaban itu dari orang sebelahnya, yaitu Draco Malfoy. _Ternyata dia ada baiknya juga_ pikir Harry.

"_Er… makasih yah.._" bisik Harry pada Draco.

"_Bukan masalah, kita 'kan teman_" balas Draco, yang tentunya sambil berbisik juga.

"_Sebaiknya kita mendengarkan Profesor Snape, dia akan marah bila kita tidak mendengarkannya_" bisik Draco lagi.

Pelajaran Ramuan telah usai.

* * *

Di kamar Harry, Draco, Vincent, Gregory, dan Seckiele…

"Well, hari yang melelahkan bukan?" tanya Draco pada Harry.

"Yeah, kau benar. Ngomong-ngomong makasih atas bantuanmu tadi." Balas Harry sambil merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur yang empuk dan nyaman.

"Sudah kukatakan 'kan tadi, kita adalah teman, dan sudah sepantasnya aku membantumu, lagi pula kebetulan saja aku tahu jawaban itu." Kata Draco sambil tersenyum manis, dan tak terlihat licik seperti sebelumnya.

Hening sejenak…

"Hey Se.. Seckiele, kenapa kau diam terus?" tanya Harry. Sedikit terbata, karena menganggap nama itum -Seckiele-aneh untuk anak laki-laki, dan sangat jarang.

"Baru sekali ini aku melihatmu, lebih tepatnya menyadari kalau yang bernamaSeckiele adalah kau…, teman sekamar." lanjut Harry.

"Er… aku hanya malas bicara saja, lagipula aku bukan anak yang menonjol seperti kalian berempat." Katanya sambil menunjuk Harry, Draco, Vincent, dan Gregory. Lalupergi tidur tanpa memedulikan mereka berempat. Tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo.

"Huh… anak yang menyebalkan!" kata Vincent akhirnya.

"Kau benar aku setuju denganmu." Timpal teman sesama bodyguard-nya, Vincent.

"Aku mendengar kalian lho.." kata siSeckiele tiba-tiba.

"Maafkan kami." kata Draco, simpel dan cepat. _Ooh, tak disangka manusia angkuh ini bisa minta maaf_, pikir Harry.

"Tidak masalah, aku tidak marah kok." kataSeckiele ramah.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Kata Harry.

"Bagimana jika kitangobrol sebentar sebelum tidur?" Usul Seckiele yang tampaknya tidak jadi ngantuk.

"Memang kita mau _ngobrolin_ apa sih? Kurang kerjaan."komentar Gregory.

"Tapi.. bagus juga.. siapa tahu kita bisa mempererat hubungan persahabatan kita!" Semangat membara di mata Draco. Mungkin, karena ia juga merasa bosan dan sama sekali belum merasa lelah.

"Baiklah." kata Harry yang menyetujui pendapat Draco.

"Hey, kalian tahu, awalnya aku sangat sebal padamu Draco, tapi akhirnya aku tahu kau punya sisi baik juga." Kata Harry memulai pembicaraan.

"Well, itu 'kan dulu, tapi sekarang kita adalah teman. Lagipula, semua orang juga memiliki sisi baik, aku sudah menunjukkannya padamu saat aku mengajakmu berkenalan. Kau saja yang bodoh, terpengaruh kata-kata **si rambut merah**." Jawab Draco sambil tersenyum, dan ada tekanan rasa sebal pada kata _si rambut merah_.

Harry hanya diam mengangguk, masih tak yakin dengan apa yang Draco katakan. _Sekarang saja sifat angkuhnya keluar lagi_, batin Harry. Tapi ia hanya tersenyum kecil saja, sementara Draco tideak memerhatikannya.

"Tunggu, Seciel, apa nama panjangmu, aku belum tahu!" tanya Vincent pada Hlobe.

"Seckiele, bukan Seciel tahu!" Seckiele mendengus sebal. Memang dia juga merasa namanya cukup sulit.

"Maaf."

"Well, nama panjangku ya… Seckiele Malcolm."

"Ooh.." Harry, Draco, Vincent, dan Gregory mengataknnya secara serempak.

Mereka berbicara banyak tentang diri mereka masing-masing.

"Kau tahu, meski -seperti yang dikatakan Gregory- ini kurang kerjaan, aku menikmati obrolan kecil ini." Kata Harry. Diikuti anggukan kecil dari Draco.

"Dan aku setuju denganmu." Sahut Gregory.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur, ini sudah larut, takut nanti kita telat besok pagi." Usul Draco, yang disetujui oleh semuanya.

Setelah Vincent, Goyle, danSeckiele tertidur, Draco mengatakan seuatu kepada Harry.

"Semoga kita bisa menjadi sahabat baik." Kata Draco, lalu tertidur.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak menyebalkan." Balas Harry, yang sepertinya tidak terdengar oleh Draco, karena ia sudah pergi ke alam mimpi.

"Selamat tidur." Bisik Harry, lalu ia pun tertidur juga.

* * *

"Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry… bangun!" kata seseorang di samping Harry.

"Eh.. ada apa?" tanya Harry sambil membetulkan kaca matanya.

"Lho kok?? Ron??" tanya Harry dengan tampang bodoh dan bingung sekali.

"Memang ada apa?" tanya Ron yang lebih bingung lagi daripada Harry.

"Sekarang kita di mana?" tanya Harry kepada Ron.

"Ya … kita di kelas ramalan… kau dan aku tertidur di saat profesor Trelawney sedang mengajar." Jawab Ron.

"…." Harry diam saja, sambil berpikir.

"Ada apa? Kau mimpi indah?" tanya Ron menyelidik.

"Ah.. tidak… ternyata aku hanya mimpi…" jawab Harry.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, ayo kau tidak ingin jadi orang yang paling akhir keluar dari kelas Ramalan 'kan? Lalu diramal oleh si Profesor gila itu kalau sebentar lagi kau akan mati?" kata Ron, yang dipikir Harry ada benarnya.

"Well, ayo." Akhirnya mereka keluar dari kelas Ramalan.

Sepanjang jalan Harry terus memikirkan mimpinya. _Benar juga ya, itu hanya mimpi… masa aku masuk Slytherin? Dan lagi mana mungkin seorang Draco Malfoy bisa jadi seorang yang sangat baik? Tidakkah itu aneh pantas saja hanya mimpi_ pikir Harry.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Hehehehehe...

Draco sama bodyguards-nya pada OC semua yaa..

jadi maluu.. mana aneh lagi..

Ni fanfic lama, diedit seperlunya saja, biar murni jeleknya.. (lho..?!)

emang masih jelek banget, aku buatnya pas masih bego-bego banget bikn fanfic (biarpun sekarang juga masih bego..TT)

well, review please..


End file.
